1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a dynamic stabilization system, and, more particularly, to a sealed lubrication system for a dynamic stabilization system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intervertebral disc degeneration often leads to chronic lower back pain. This may be due to abnormal loading patterns on the disc. Degenerative disc disease may be treated by restricting the motion of the spine to a range where near normal disc loading occurs. Rigid spinal instrumentation restricts the motion but alters the loading environment of the disc away from the dynamic stabilization systems. Systems such as inter spinous process spacers, pedicle screws, and facet replacement products are hence used to maintain the ideal physiologic state of the disc. In dynamic stabilization systems, there is movement between components of the system along with natural movements of the spine. This leads to a lot of wear and tear due to friction between the rough base materials of the dynamic stabilization systems.